My adventures in ponyville
by Tyoka-Chan
Summary: I wake up in a place full of ponies. I am also a pony myself. But how did I come here? Read "my adventures in ponyville" and find out


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"„um…miss? Is everything okay?" I opened my eyes. I found myself in a village with ponies in colors like blue, pink, green and everything else. "um…hello?" the mare asked again. I looked up to her and saw that it was a purple pony with a blue and pink strifed mane. "yes…I think" I answered and stood up. "sorry but…where am I?" I asked her. She answered: "You are in ponyville. Are you alright? It looks like you are a little bit scared." She asked me. I answered: "oh no. I am not scared. Just confused. Because I don't know why everywhere are ponies…" The mare looked around and then said to me: "okay. Please come with me. That you are in my world is just an accident." She walked into the direction of a house in a small castle. "By the way, my name is Twilight. Twilight Sparkle. What is yours?" She asked me. I answered: "my name is Lilly. " Twilight answered to me: "Lilly…huh. The name is a little bit short for a pony. We should give you a name like…Necrostar?" "sounds good." I answered. When we stopped at the castle Twilight looked to me and told me: "so…your Pony-name is Necrostar right? I think things in this universe are different than in your universe. So you need to know a few things. Also you need a pony ID. The others would be scared if they knew that you are from another universe." I was thinking about it for some minutes. Than I said: "I know what my Pony ID could be: name: Necrostar. Hometown: Ponyville. Uuhhh….any other things to know?" Twilight looked at my body. Then she said: "you are a Pegasus. You need to learn flying or the others could mind that you are not from here." I looked at my wings. She was right. If I couldn't fly, I couldn't live in this universe even for only 3 days. I looked back to her and asked: "okay. I think you need to teach me." Twilight shook her head. "I know somepony who can teach it to you better than me." I widened my eyes "and…who is that "somepony"?" I asked. She smiled and answered: "well, her name is Rainbow Dash and she is a lot better in flying than me" I smiled back and looked at the small castle. It looked like it was made out of crystals and shimmered in silver and purple colors. Twilight went into the castle and I followed her. Inside it wasn't really different to outside. There were just some thrones and that was it. Some other ponies were sitting there. They talked to each other or made other things. To be honest, there were 5 of them: one pink colored, one white colored, one orange colored, one yellow colored and one blue colored pony. When they saw me I said a little shy: "H-hi…I-I am Necrostar and…and…" Twilight chuckled and continued my sentence: "what she means is that she is from another universe. Because I told her to use her pony ID in this world. Maybe she has some small problems with it" My face blushed "y-yes….that is what I wanted to say…" The others looked a little bit confused. The pink pony asked: "whaaaat? How is this even possible?" The voice was a bit annoying. "Does she even know what we in "this" universe do?" the white pony asked. Twilight answered: "well…it was an accident that Necro is now in this universe. Also I wanted rainbow to teach her flying because she has wings." She looked over to rainbow with smiled. "Really? Aww yeah!" the blue pony flew off her chair did a celebration dance in the air and flew to me "okay…where can I start…?" she asked Twilight. Twilight smiled and answered: "Everything has it's time." Rainbow Dash said: "okay….um…first, you need how to move your wings. Okay? Concentrate on your wing-bones" I concentraded and could feel that there really were wing bones to feel. I gently moved them and I could feel how easy it was. "okay! So, now you need to know how to move them fast enough to fly. Try it" she said. I moved them up and down. Up and down. I moved them from time to time faster. Suddenly, I slowly floated into the air. It was a beautiful feeling to fly. Suddenly I fell down. "whoops! Concentrate also on balance." She said with a little smile. I tried again – this time with more balance. It worked. Rainbow said: "now…try moving them a little forward and backward" I answered: "what? Uh…okay" I moved them. I slowly flew forwards and backwards. "Nice! Well, it will take a small span of time until you know everything about flying. I think…you will be ready in 1 week." Rainbow said to me. My eyes widened "1 week? B-but when can I go back to MY home?" Twilight answered me: " don't worry. I will find a way to take you back to your home!" I landed down the floor. 1 week? I hoped that this would be a good time in ponyville…/span/p


End file.
